percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Spence: The Beginning chapter 1
I've had some pretty bad days but today was the weirdest, you find out the music teacher is a goat, a new kid appears in school and everyone thinks he's been here since kindergarten and your substitute history teacher likes to eat kids for breakfast, all that seems weird to a normal kid, but to a half blood, that's usually is not very rare, I'm Liam Spence, I'm 12 years old and last month i found out my father controls part of the world. Welcome to grade 6 My day started out normal, I overslept, missed the bus, and got on the bad side of my home room teacher. After all that I had music class, one of my favourite classes because Mr. Seah is an awesome teacher, he always looks at me like I'm the best student ever and he defends me from the teachers when they try to give me detention. Anyway, again I got an A in music, its not that I'm good at music or anything but Mr. Seah always gives me good grades based in my effort to do my best. Then I got a bad feeling, I saw a middle aged woman walk through the halls and into the history classroom. Mr Seah must have had that bad feeling too because he widened his eyes and stuttered "c-class dismissed". When I walked into history class the woman i saw walking in the halls was sitting at the teacher's desk. "Hello class" the woman said "I will be your substitute teacher while your normal teacher had... An accident". That pause before she said "an accident" kind of freaked me out. "I am Mrs. MacCallum" the woman said," today we will learn about the importance of discipline. I raised my hand, "um Mrs. MacCallum, this is history class". She looked at me as if i just said something alien, "what's your point?" She said. "Nothing" and I just got back to putting my head in my desk ready for the usual disrespect speech, instead she just said "I'll see you in detention". Great, I thought, just great Mr. Seah saw me at lunch and gave me a worried look and went back to his enchiladas. It was homeroom again even though homeroom in other schools is only once a day, in my school we get homeroom three times a day. Then I saw a girl i never saw before, she had blond hair and rainbow eyes, and I mean rainbow like constantly changing colours. "Hey Jamal, who's the new kid?" I asked to the kid who sat on the other side of me. "That's Sarah, dude , she's been in the same school as us since kindergarten, are you feeling ok?". That was weird, I could swear i never seen that girl in my entire life. Whenever I asked someone who she was she would say the same thing and stare at me like I was insane. It was after school and i went straight to detention waiting for my punishment. Mrs. MacCallum walked in and sat down and stared at me like she wanted to kill me, that was weird, my other teachers usually just said they wanted to strangle me sometimes but the way Mrs. MacCallum looked like she seriously wanted to kill me. "I have been waiting for this all day" she said "it's been far to long since i came across one of your kind, especially one as powerful as you". My kind? What does she mean my kind? I have been called my kind usually as my ethnic background but the way she said it was like she meant my species. "Are you ready for your punishment?" She said. "Yes ma'am". Hades will have your soul she said, i replied "excuse me?". This teacher seemed strict before but now she seemed downright insane. Her eyes glowed red, her finger turning into claws, she turned into a monster "DIE DEMIGOD!!!" She said "I HOPE YOU TASTE GOOD" Category:PoseidonEpicness45